Omega Quintet - A Double Date
by StevieBond
Summary: Takt and Otaha are going on their date at an amusement park, but they're not the only ones. Takt's recent newest friend, Mark Anderson is also joining them on a date with one of the verse maidens. Whichever one he likes the most, time will tell on how their date will go and if there'll be a kiss afterwards?


**A second Omega Quintet story from me and it was a only a matter of time before I made an OC for this.**

 **Takt & Otaha is one of the pairings, but you'll have to read on to find out which of the other verse maidens is going on a date with my OC. ;)**

* * *

A Double Date

Takt was sighing as he checked his face in the mirror, standing next to another male who had just finished checking his clothes from Takt's big room.

And who is it I hear you ask, well that other male is me!

I am Mark Anderson with this strange ability to break the fourth wall on a few occasions. I was once a civilian just like all the others until one fateful moment that changed my life a little. When I was under attack by the blare which had grown to huge levels, I was rescued by none other than the Verse Maidens.

When they were looking at me to check if I was hurt, one of them gave me a blush expression as if a crush had arrived at first sight. But there was one problem, because I was traumatised by the blare, I couldn't really see or tell which member it was who blushed. Then before I knew it, I got myself a rare job that many verse maiden fans would've killed for. I took up the role as the mansion janitor, sometimes there are messes to be cleaned up when it comes to the girls rooms and the main lobby area, but other times, it isn't so bad. I just wish Monoka would stop piling up the empty packets in her room, she may have been an amazing idol once, but she was becoming too lazy...I guess that's midlife crises for you.

After doing a good job in the first week or two, I began to know the five girls who had saved the city and the lives after defeating a dangerous opponent and the source of the blare was gone. Yet I had that inkling that someday, the blare will return and who knows if there are any other sources out there beyond the view of the city. Well fast forward to the early evening and it was an exciting night for me.

I had become good friends with Takt who was at Otaha's side when they defeated the blare boss and then sometime afterwards, the two of them had begun to develop feelings for each other. But since Takt was a totally dense moron, he had to have a few blunt lessons and they were mostly from me, because unlike him, I knew exactly how to behave and act towards others. However, I did have one thing in common with him and that was I was beginning to feel close to the girls.

"Hey Mark, who would've thought it would come to this?" He asked me.

"Well Takt." I replied, applying fragrance. "If all goes well, you'll have me to thank for."

"Yeah, I'll try to remember that. So tell me, which of those four other girls you're gonna pick?"

I quickly glanced through the door window, noticing Monoka with some of the other girls.

"Not to give away anything...but I think I already have my choice."

He looked at me. "Which one...it can't be Otaha."

"Yeah, yeah...I got that already." I then sighed. "I know it can be either Nene, Kanadeko, Kyouka or Aria...but I am just one person who can pick one girl."

"Well, however you pick, maybe you'll have a good time."

"You mean 'we'll' have a good time." I corrected. "It is a double date after all."

"Yeah, but a part of me wishes I was on a date with Otaha."

"Well you know what Monoka's like, if a guy goes with a girl on their own, she'll get funny about it" I checked my hair. "then Ayumi gets involved and...well you get the rest."

"Geez I understand...well it looks like I'm done, I wonder if Otaha is ready."

"They're girls, Takt, it takes longer for a girl to get ready." I was finished with getting ready. "I told you that once before."

"You did?"

I grunted. "Please don't make me give you recap lectures during a date..."

"I never said you had to."

"That's not the point...obviously you still have a lot to learn about not being dense, but you are taking a big step in being man by going on this date."

"Yeah...I hope you have a good time on your side of this double date, now are you going to pick?"

I nodded. "Yep...the time has come for me to make my choice...here I go."

I opened the door and walked over to the seating area with the big tree in the middle to see Monoka with the four girls and they were dressed up, one was obviously missing.

"How do I look ladies?" I asked, striking a pose with some fashion music playing my head.

I got a lot of varied expressions, Monoka was the first to break the sudden silence.

"Well, well...for a janitor, you don't look half bad." She commented, half-heartily.

"You dress up pretty well." Kyouka added.

Kanadeko had a different approach. "I think one of us is gonna be a lucky girl tonight."

"B-but which one?" Nene asked.

"That would be...up to him." Aria answered in her quiet way.

Monoka was in her smile mood, thank goodness for the time being. "So Mark, come on then." She spoke to me. "Who's going to be your one for the double date?"

I looked at the four of them and they each had their positive and negative traits. However, I already had one on my mind and it's the one who I think was blushing at me. I walked closer to the girls at the table and stood by the girl I decided to choose in the end.

"Nene." I said, kneeling down and taking her hand. "I choose you to be my date."

Nene gasped and blushed. I saw that the others had a similar reaction.

"I have to admit, I'm surprised." Kyouka said.

"Me too." Kanadeko added. "But I'm not too disappointed."

"I'm not...sad." Aria smiled. "Congratulations, Nene."

Nene was speechless for a moment. "Y-y-you want to go on a date...with me?"

I nodded, just to confirm my pick. There was something that Nene had, she may be shy and a little timid when it comes situations she doesn't understand or take her by surprise, but I just couldn't help but be drawn to her and I often wondered why. Was it her glasses, her casual dress or her skill in handling firearms? Whatever the answer was, I somehow believed that she was beautiful and I wanted to get to know her on a close level.

Just then, we heard footsteps from above, there was Otaha who was dressed up and ready to go.

"Hi girls, I'm all done." She said happily.

"Wow, you're looking good." Kanadeko responded.

The others had similar compliments, I think her and Takt are gonna have a good time.

"Good to see you're ready, Mark." Ayumi said. "And you're looking top notch."

"Thanks." I replied. "Now if only Takt could hurry up, eh?"

"Well he is kinda slow at almost everything." Ayumi remarked. "Except when it comes to protecting Otaha here."

Otaha blushed. "Ohhh, now I'm a little shy."

Then, Takt finally came out and he was dressed up, almost as good as me I believed.

"About time, you're not supposed to make a lady wait." Monoka teased.

"Yeah, sorry about that." He replied before looking at Otaha. "You look...great."

I looked at him and shook my head.

"Uhhh I mean...you look beautiful." Takt corrected himself...nice save, moron.

Otaha blushed. "I'm...beautiful?"

"Well, I think it's time for you four to go, you know the place?" Ayumi asked.

I nodded. "Yep, our double date will be at the amusement park. It's just a short walk from here."

"Good choice." Ayumi saw the other girls. "Then you three girls will be with Monoka for the ladies night you have in mind."

"You bet." Monoka replied. "Let's go, ladies."

And with that, we were off, leaving the mansion, but there was something I had to do first before we began walking.

"Nene." I said to her. "Mind if I take your hand for this date?"

Nene was a little shy, but she didn't seem like she wanted to refuse. "I d-don't mind."

So I smiled and held her hand. Now we walked onwards with me leading the way, we walked over to the location of the amusement park whilst the other girls went off in another direction. We soon heard the noises of the amusement park looming closer and we stopped just outside the entrance to take note of the area.

"Wow, this place is huge!" Otaha commented.

"Yeah, we could get lost in there if we're not careful." Takt added.

I wasn't worried about that. "Oh I'm sure we'll be fine as long as we stick together."

"Y-yes." Nene agreed. "So where shall the regroup point be?"

"I suggest by those wooden tables over there, next to the food stand." Takt answered.

"Good thinking." I nodded. "We'll see you two later and stay out of trouble okay?"

"We will." Otaha smiled, grabbing onto Takt's arm. "Let's get going."

"Alright." Takt and Otaha went off to a ride, leaving just me and Nene.

I looked at her. "So where do you wanna start?"

"Umm, that ride over there." She replied, pointing to the huge cups. "I'd like us to be safe."

"Don't you worry." I assured. "You'll be safe with me."

We went over and got in one of the big cups. As I thought would happen, Nene clinged onto me, but she seemed to have fun at the same time. We then took part in a few other rides and as time went by, Nene got more confident. Although, I was quite intimidated by the rollercoaster myself, I wasn't much of a fan of big heights at a fast speed.

We agreed to take a breather at the benches where the food stands were.

"Umm, Mark." She said.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"I'm having the best time so far, but I was wondering. Why did you pick me?"

That was the part I was waiting for and kind of nervous to answer, but I didn't wanna come across as weak so I composed myself for a split second.

"Because there's so much I want to know." I had an important question for her first. "Were you the one who was blushing at me, back when you girls saved me from one of the blare attacks?"

Nene looked away and blushed. "Y-y-yeah."

"I see, that was one of the reasons I chose you, cause I wanted to know if it was you. But now that I know, I'm really glad that I chose you, because to me you're beautiful."

Nene gasped. "I'm...beautiful?"

"Yeah, I can't quite know why but all I know is that you are and I want you to know that if we ever got close, I would do all I could to take care of you."

"Th-th-thank you...umm, my hand..."

I looked to the side and I was surprised. All this time, I was holding her hand and I didn't even realise I still was.

"Oh...I've been holding your hand since we arrived?"

"Yes..."

I couldn't help but feel awkward since she didn't ask me if she wanted to keep holding her hand.

"My bad...I didn't know."

"It's alright, I was a little shy to tell you." Nene began to smile. "But thanks for saying that I'm beautiful. I sometimes think that Kyouka is the most beautiful one."

"Oh, is that why some of you were surprised when I chose you?"

"Yes, although I was the only one who thought that Kyouka had the best chance to be your date, so I was shocked when you picked me instead."

"Well I like to be honest towards a girl so I'll say the following with careful words." I cleared my throat. "Kyouka is a beautiful girl, but to me you're more beautiful than the rest. Those eyes of yours, the innocence in your personality, the desire to be close, there's just so much I want to know about you."

Nene blushed even redder. "Wow...I'm really that special to you?"

"Yeah, you're becoming special to me, even though this is our first date."

Just then, I felt our hands being placed on the bench, seems like Nene wanted to let me know that she was getting braver, probably because of me.

Our quiet time was halted when Takt and Otaha regrouped with us at the bench.

"Ahhh, you two look so cute." Otaha said.

"Yeah, you do look great together." Takt agreed.

I was trying so hard to not blush, I had to come up with something manly. "Well so do you two, judging by how much you're smiling."

Takt seemed a little confused. "Was that meant to be a compliment?"

"That's up to you to decide. Anyways, I think it's time we got some snacks."

"Yes, I'm a little hungry myself."

Thankfully the food stands were by us, so Nene and I went to a hot food stand, the seller however caught my attention. She had blonde hair and the back of her hair was tied in one long tail, her dress was something out of a medieval times, I wonder if she likes RPG games.

"Get your high quality hot food here." She called out. "Only made with the freshest ingredients by yours truly."

"Yours truly?" I asked.

"Why hello there young man and who is that cute girl next to you?"

Nene blushed once more.

"We're only here to buy food and we're on a date..." I rubbed my head.

"Oh my...such a wonderful feeling, to be in love." The food seller sighed. "If only I could share that kind of love back at home."

I blinked. "Back at home?"

"It's nothing to worry about young man, now whatever food is it you desire from my stand?" She jiggled her...front, trying to change the subject, I hope Nene didn't see that.

Nene and I made our choices, paying it together and Takt and Otaha did the same when it was their turn before we all sat back at the wooden table bench.

The moon had begun to rise at that point and I think Nene was getting a little tired. "You want me to walk you back?"

"Y-yes please." She replied. "All those rides made me feel tired."

"Fair enough, I'm a little beat myself. What about you two?"

"We'll be out for just a little longer." Otaha said.

"Right." Takt added, although he looked like he didn't have a say in the matter.

"Then we'll head back now." I took Nene's hand and we left the amusement park, walking all the way back to the mansion.

We entered inside and I might as well call it an interior ghost town, cause there was no one around.

"Nene, I want to say that I have the best time with you." I said.

"Mark, thank you for making me feel so special, I really enjoyed our date." Nene was smiling at me. "So what now?"

"Hey! You two should kiss!" A voice yelled from at the top floor part of the mansion.

Nene gasped, she could probably tell who it was already.

"Who said that?" I asked in surprise. "Was it-oooph!"

Well, I couldn't say anymore because I was cut off halfway through the sentence. I looked at Nene and then I knew the full reason why I was feeling a rare moment on my lips. Her lips were in contact with mine, locked in a normal yet sweet kiss. I was taken back by her sudden affection, or maybe it was to do with that voice from someone. But whatever the reason, I succumbed to the kiss by closing my eyes and putting my arms around her.

"Wooo! Get a room, lovebirds!" The voice yelled again.

I pulled out of the kiss. "Who keeps saying stuff like that?"

"I don't know." Nene's face was in bright red. "B-b-but, this is the first time I ever kissed someone..."

"And it was romantic." I finished. "I loved it...you have a wonderful night, see you in the morning."

She smiled. "Yes...thank you again, you have a good night too."

We shared a close embrace before pulling out of the hug. Nene walked up to the top to her room and I went to my small room on the ground floor by the PVS room. Mine was like a little home and the concert practice area wasn't used often, so it could be quiet for a few days.

I laid down on my bed and took a deep breath with happiness, here's to a second date with Nene, because that one was terrific.

Although as I laid to sleep, I was curious...I wonder how Takt and Otaha's date went, maybe he'll tell me the next day, if he actually remembers to.

THE END

* * *

 **Well, it may have been a short one, but I did make it as sweet as possible, maybe next time I'll do something with more comedy.**

 **As for that food seller...well if you've read any of my previous stories, you should already know who it is. ;)**


End file.
